The Babysitter
by xxmillion
Summary: AU story: Alec Lightwood is a freshman at college looking for a job. Magnus Bane is a single parent looking for a babysitter. Magnus thought it would be simple getting a babysitter, and it was. Though it's not so easy to keep his hands to himself from this sexy freshman... Age-gap, M-Rate later, kinks, smut and other sexiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, maybe some of you remember me maybe not. But I'm back, at least I hope so. I've been on a loooong hiatus and now I'm back with a complete new story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing author Cassandra Clare. The only thing I do own is the idea and plot of this specific story and Lilac.**

* * *

"Alec! Get you ugly ass out of bed!" Jace threw a pillow at Alec. Alec moaned and turned over.

"Leave me alone", he muffled, putting his pillow over his head. The first day of college was suppose to be fun but it was the worst. Jace had forced Alec to a costume party, and they both drank too much. Jace had left Alec, and hooking up with some random red haired girl. Alec had been too drunk to get home by his own, and apparently some random guy had been looking at him all night and had walked him home. The boy had kissed him and forced his tongue down his throat and Alec, being as drunk as he was, felt sick and puked all over the boy. And probably also down his mouth. It was the most mortifying thing he had ever done.

"Oh come on", Jace said and jumped down on Alec's bed. "I bet that Josh already forgot." Josh, right, that was his name.

"Would you forget if someone puked down your mouth?" Alec turned and looked up at Jace. "Because I as hell wouldn't."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Yes Jace!" Alec cried and got up on his elbows. "He kissed me and I puked on him. And he was really cute and it all sucks!"

"Damn", Jace chuckled and touched Alec's sweaty hair. "Well, we just have to find some other cute guy and make sure you don't puke on him." Jace got up and walked to his wardrobe, taking out some clothes. Alec glanced towards him, watching him closely as he took his pants off. Alec and Jace had been friends since they were 10. Jace had moved in next door and him and his parents had come over with a basket of sweets. And Alec's parents invited them over to dinner. Things just went from there. Jace became Alec's best and only friend. They had been through hell together. When Jace's parents died in a car crash when he was 17, he lived at Alec's house for a year.

When they both turned 18 they went on a road trip together, and that's when Alec came out. Jace had been fine with it and understanding. Alec was glad he was able to tell Jace on the road trip. They were alone and it was just those two. When they got home, he came out to his parents and the rest of his family. His parents weren't very understanding, his dad had freaked out and left. His mom were at least trying to understand and Isabelle and Max, his siblings, had been happy for him.

His father found another woman and left them for good. At first Alec had blamed himself but his mom told him that she knew that dad had been having an affair and it would have happened at some point. Everything was fine after that, and now he's in college with his best friend. Nothing could be more perfect. Expect, they were both broke and needed money.

"Are we going job hunting today?" Alec mumbled and sat up up straight. He took a hand through his hair and yawned.

"Hell yeah", Jace said and pulled a red shirt over his head. "I'm tired of having no money."

"Let's go to Idris bean", Alec rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked over at Jace. "I need some coffee."

….

"Lilac!" Magnus yelled and grabbed the toys from the floor, throwing them in a basket. "How many times have I told you _not_ to leave your toys on the floor?"

"I'm sorry, daddy", Lilac walked with slow steps towards her father. "I forgot." Magnus sighed and looked down at his little girl. Her black hair was in a beautiful fishtail and her bright green eyes shone as a perfectly shaped ruby. She was wearing a cute red dress and black boots. She fumbled with the edge of her dress, something she always did when she was nervous or when she knew she had done something wrong.

"Please, try to remember", he said and bent down and grabbed her chin gently and grazed her jaw-line with his thumb. "I almost fell over your teddy bear." He shook the blue teddy bear in front of her. She giggled and took the teddy bear.

"Toto loves to play with you, daddy", she said and touched Magnus's cheek with her small fingers. "He loves you, just like I do." Magnus smiled and grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"You're way to good at that", he said and touched her nose playfully. "Now, go get your bag. You're going to be late for school." She smiled and ran down the hallway into her room.

Magnus grabbed his jacket and pulled it over his arms. He grabbed his bag and the flyers he was planning to place all over the city. He really needed a babysitter with his new promotion on the way. He would be way to busy and he would not be able to pick Lilac up from school. Lilac came running back with her blue jacket on and her old orange backpack on her back.

"Lets go, lets go, lets _gooo!_" She yelled and jumped up and down. She was always excited to go to school. Oh, poor girl, she should just know when she got older she wouldn't be jumping up and down but jumping back down in bed and stay there all day.

….

Lilac was sitting by a table and played with one of her dolls, her legs swinging side to side.

"A pumpkin spice latte to go, please", Magnus ordered and looked down at all the delicious cakes. "Oh, and a blueberry muffin." He looked over his shoulder, making sure Lilac was still sitting by the table.

"Anything else?" The cashier asked, popping a gum. Magnus blinked at the blue gum popping in front of him.

"No erm," he looked down at his flyers. "Do you mind if I put a flyer on your board? I'm looking for a babysi-"

"Yeah, yeah", she waved her hand. "Next!" Magnus jumped a little and raised an eyebrow. Someone was having a bad morning. He turned and walked over to the board and tried to find a thumbtack.

"My neck is a mess", someone moaned behind him. Magnus couldn't help but turn around and saw a guy with golden hair walk in, followed by a black haired guy. The black haired guy looked like a mess and as he walked pass Lilac, he glanced over his shoulder and smiled at her. She waved to him and he waved back. Magnus sighed and turned back to the board, he was going to talk to Lilac about waving at strangers. He found a pink thumbtack and placed his flyer in the middle of the board.

"Hey you", someone yelled. "Sparkly guy." Magnus turned around and saw the cashier holding his coffee and muffin. Magnus took it gladly and walked towards her daughter. He placed the muffin in front of her and her green eyes went wide. She took the muffin in her small hands and took a bite.

"Best breakfast ever!" She cried and took another bite. Magnus smiled and took a sip of his latte. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the two boys, who had walked pass Lila, sitting at a table by the end of the café.

"Honey", Magnus said and glanced back down at Lilac. "What did I tell you about strangers?"

"Strangers are people with bad manners and you have to stay away from them", she smiled proudly.

"Yes, that's right", Magnus said and smiled. "And why did you wave at that guy who smiled at you?"

"He was sweet", she said and shrugged. Suddenly she blushed and looked down at the table. "And he was cute. Don't you think so daddy?" Magnus raised an eyebrow and glanced back again. The boy had blue sleepy eyes and his hair was a terrible mess. His clothes were too big and black. Maybe he was cute, but Magnus didn't know. He hadn't thought of anyone being cute in a long time.

"Boys have to wait until you get older sweety", he took another sip and looked down at his clock. "Fuck! We have to go."

"Daddy! You can't say bad words", she crossed her arms and pouted her lips. "You owe the swear jaw 5 dollars."

"Yes, sorry honey", he took her hand and she grabbed her muffin and they ran out the door.

….

Alec looked down at his black coffee, turning the spoon around, mixing the milk around.

"Stop sulking", Jace said and took a huge sip of his cappuccino. "Everything is going to be fine."

"This is not about Josh", Alec said and rubbed his temple. "I don't know what's wrong."

"Maybe you need to get laid", Jace said and shrugged. "How long has it been? 6 months?"

"It's creepy how you know the last time I had sex", Alec said and leaned back on his chair. "I don't need to get laid. I'm fine."

"I've known people who was a mess and after they got a good release", Jace smirked. "Everything was perfect."

"Is that what you got?" Alec asked and raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm pretty sure I remember a whimpering Jace before the party, and now you're just so-" Alec looked Jace up and down. "-composed."

"Oh yeah", Jace nodded with a smirk on his face. "Clary Fray. What a hottie. I got her number. I think I'm going to call her."

"I thought you said you never called your one night stands?"

"Exactly, my one night stands", Jace pointed at Alec. "This is not one of those."

"Sure." Alec looked down at his coffee and took a sip. He shivered and pushed the coffee away. It tasted like puke, or maybe it was just Alec. He sighed and looked around the café. It was mostly young people, and some of the people were from school. He looked over his shoulder, the little girl was gone. She was really cute and Alec loved children. He used to babysit Max when he was younger, and he used to take care of the Blackthorns children. And that was a group of 6 children, sort of, he couldn't remember. He stood up and walked towards the board, looking it over. There were different color flyers. People were desperate. Jace came to his side and scanned the board.

"Ah! Perfect", he said and pointed at a flyer. It was a pink paper and it smelled like roses. It was a company searching for a model.

"Modeling? Seriously?"

"Why not?" Jace said and smirked taking the flyer. "I'm pretty sure I can pull it off." He made a pose and the famous duck face. Alec laughed and shook his head. He glanced back at the board and saw a simple white paper. There was a small amount of purple glitter on it and some yellow paint smeared at the corner. The letters were cursive and purple: _Looking for a Babysitter._ Alec raised an eyebrow and looked down at the flyer. It was a single parent, called Magnus Bane, who was searching for a babysitter. The babysitter didn't need too much experience but needed a lot of free time. It was a 7 year-old girl called Lilac. What a pretty name. Alec took his phone up from his pocket and started to dial the number down.

"Babysitting? Seriously Alec", Jace raised an eyebrow, and he was now holding 5 flyers in his hands. "Who would want to babysit a baby? They shit themselves and puke all over you."

"This one is 7."

"And?" Jace shrugged. "Didn't you hear me?"

"At least I'm picking out the rational jobs", Alec glanced down. "Not naked modeling or any sort of modeling."

"I'm picking jobs there is going to help my reputation", Jace shrugged and went back to his table. Alec looked down at his phone and called the number. He took the phone up to his ear and walked towards Jace.

_"Hello?"_

"Yeah, hi", Alec said and sat down on his chair. "You're talking to Alec Lightwood. I saw one of your flyers on looking for a babysitter. I would love to apply for this job." Jace snorted and Alec kicked him under the table making him choke on his coffee.

_"Oh! That's great! How about we meet later today? Get some coffee and you can meet Lilac?"_

"Yeah, cool", Alec scratched his scalp. "When and where? You decide."

"_How about 4pm at Idris bean?_"

"That's perfect sir", Alec smiled. "Yeah. Okay. I'll see you then." He closed his phone and looked over at Jace. "That's how you do it." Alec smiled and took a sip of his coffee. He was sure this job was going to be his. The man sounded nice and had an unbelievable sexy voice. This was going to be easy.

Or so he thought.

* * *

**So how was that? Something worth keep working on? It will be Rated M in future chapters, so yeah (: And I have lot's of ideas for this story, so I hope you guys enjoyed. So please let me know and review. Tell me your thoughts on this story and what not. Give some good and bad critic! And if this chapter get's 10 reviews, I will post the second chapter by the end of this weekend.  
Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's an UPDATE! Magnus and Alec are finally meeting. So that's going to be cool! This is not a long chapter because... well, I'm afraid too make it too long and then my english writing will be a mess. If you know what I mean!  
Thank you all for reading, fave, follow ad reviewing! It means a lot to me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... *tears! Only the plot of THIS specific story... and Josh and Lilac. **

* * *

**2. CHAPTER**

Alec walked across the schoolyard. The weather was chilly and Alec hugged his books against his chest. He was already running 5 minutes late for his job interview. He was so fucked. He ran behind a corner, bumped into someone and dropped his books on the ground.

"Shit!" Alec bent down, picking up his books. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see yo-" He stopped when he saw the ash blond hair and big blue eyes stare at him. Josh. Fuck, could this get any worse.

"Alec?" He said and looked surprised. Alec blinked and grabbed his last books and held them close to his chest.

"Josh", Alec said and smiled meekly. "Hey, how are you?" Josh snorted and crossed his arms.

"Still recovering."

"I'm so sorry about that", Alec said and bit his bottom lip and blushed. "Honestly, I've never done something like that before and I was so-" He felt Josh's finger on his lips and it smelled like vanilla.

"Don't worry about it, sweet cheeks", he smirked and took a step closer. Alec blinked in surprise and looked him up and down. Josh wore a beautiful blue and black button up shirt. His pale chest was visible and God, what a strong and tight chest. He was wearing tight black jeans and they shaped his long legs beautifully. "Like what you see babe?" Alec blinked and looked back up at Josh. His blonde eyebrow was raised and his smirk was wider.

"N- No… I mean yes", Alec sighed and blushed even more. "Maybe."

"How about we forget last night?" Alec gaped and tried to speak but no words would come out. "I think you're hot and you were an amazing kisser, except for the puking." Alec gulped and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Can I get your number?"

"Sure", Alec took out a pen and paper and scribbled down his number and passed it to Josh. Josh smiled and as he took the paper his finger grazed Alec's smoothly. Josh leaned in and gave Alec a quick peck on the lips. He winked at him before turning on his feet and walking away. Alec blinked again and touched his lips. It was nice and sweet, maybe he was going to give Josh a chance. He sort of owned him that.

….

Magnus sighed and looked down at his clock. This Alec guy was already 10 minutes late. What the hell does he expect to get from this? Not a job he figured. He looked over Lilac, she was playing with some of the other kids at the small playground.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Bane!" Magnus turned his head and looked up at a pair of familiar blue eyes. "I didn't mean to be late. Classes ran late and I'm really sorry." Magnus blinked and looked at the boy who sat down opposite him. He looked so familiar. Those blue eyes, the messy hair and the ugly black clothe.

"Have I seen you before?" Magnus narrowed his eyes and took a closer look at the boy.

"I don't think so?"

"Oh." The boy sat down and put his hands on the table. He played with the sleeves of his shirt and looked down at the table. He had long black eyelashes, they were thick and pretty. He glanced back up and his blue eyes had all the beautiful shades of blue. His skin was like porcelain, smooth and pale. He had pink and pretty lips, and they had a cute and shy smile on them.

"Are you okay, Mr. Bane?" The boy raised an eyebrow. "Are you mad at me for being late? Because I totally understand. I mean 10 minutes is a long time and you have a kid and you can't just sit here and wait for a stupid teenager, who can't be on time. So I'm just say-"

"Relax, kid", Magnus chuckled and took sip of his latte. "It's okay. Relax."

"Oh, thank God", the boy sighed in relieve and fell back against the chair. "Because I really need this job."

"Good then", Magnus smiled and held the cup in his hands, feeling the heat against his palms. "Tell me about yourself."

"My name is Alexander Lightwood. I'm 19 years old. I study medicine here in New York. I'm originally from Manhattan, which is not such a big difference, but it's still a huge difference for me. And far from my family but I have Jace. He's my best friend and we go to school together", Alec smiled and stopped playing with his sleeves. "And here we are, broke and college students. So, I'm honestly just here because I need the money. Like really badly. But, also because I love kids. I hope when I'm done with college I can become a doctor who specialize in children."

"That's really nice, Alexander", Magnus said. "So do you have experience in babysitting?"

"Not professionally", Alec said. "But I used to babysit my little brother and , like, the 6 children of the Blackthorns."

"6 children? That's a lot."

"Yeah", Alec laughed. "It was hard, but it was fun." Magnus nodded and looked over at Lilac she glanced up at him and smiled. Magnus nodded his head and she came running towards them and jumped on her dad's lap.

"This is Lilac", he said and touched her hair. "My daughter. Say hello to Alec, Lilac." Lilac looked over at Alec.

"Please to meet you", she said and stretched her hand out. Alec took it gladly and shook it slowly.

"Nice to meet you too, Lilac." Lilac giggled and hid her face in Magnus' chest.

"She's shy", Magnus said and stroked her hair. Lilac shook her head and glanced over at Alec.

"No, I'm not daddy", she said and leaned away from Magnus. "It's the cute boy." Magnus raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. He looked back up at Alec and saw Alec with a blush on his cheeks and a confused look in his eyes. The cute boy? The cute boy earlier this day, the one who smiled and waved at Lilac?

"I have seen you before", Magnus said and laughed. "Earlier this day. You and some blonde guy walked in here. You smiled and waved at my daughter." Alec looked down at Lilac and suddenly he smiled.

"Oh yeah, I remember you", he said and leaned over the table. "You were wearing this beautiful red dress." Lilac giggled again.

"My daddy thinks you're cute too." Alec blinked and looked up at Magnus.

"Lilac!" Magnus yelled and looked at Alec. Alec was blushing even more and he leaned away from the table. "I didn't say that. Not that you're not… erm, not cute. I just didn't say that."

"Thank you?" Alec smiled and bit his bottom lip.

"I asked daddy if you were cute but he didn't answer", she said. "That means someone was caught of guard but thinks it's true. They just can't say it. My daddy taught me that." Magnus sighed and worked a hand through his hair. This was beyond awkward and so wrong. Was Lilac hitting on this kid? Hitting on him through Magnus? Magnus hoped that this kid wouldn't be freaked out by all this. Because he was already hired when he had called Magnus. Magnus is a desperate man and this kid seems nice enough. And Lilac thinks he's cute, and she has a good judgment.

"You're hired," he blurted out.

"What?" Alec gasped and he slowly started to smile. "Oh, really? Thank you so much Mr. Bane. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I know", Magnus smiled and looked at how those blue eyes dazzled and how wide his smile was. That's when he noticed two dimples appear on each cheek. Maybe he was cute. "But please, call me Magnus. I feel old when you call me Mr. Bane. And I don't do old."

"Okay," Alec stood up and shook Magnus's hand. "Magnus. So when do I start?"

"How about tomorrow? At 4?", Magnus stood up and held Lilac's hand. "Here's my address and you have my number." Magnus gave Alec a note with his address. "And please don't be late. I need to be at work at 4.30 and I would love to show you around first and talk to you about the house rules."

"Of course! I will be there 10 minutes before. To make it up to you for today", Alec blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Magnus." He glanced down at Lilac and stroke her hair. "See you tomorrow, cutie." He winked and Lilac giggled. He glanced back up at Magnus and smiled, before walking out.

"I like him, daddy!" Lilac exclaimed and jumped down from his lap. "So, can I play with him tomorrow?" Magnus smiled and took her hand in his.

"You can play as much as you want with him."

* * *

**So... I'm still not sure what to think of Josh. Though, personally, I think he's a little nasty for still wanting to hang out with Alec after he puked on him... maybe he has a really nasty fetish orrrr maybe he just thinks Alec is cute? IDK, we'll just have to see, if this story can keep developing. **

**So please, review, they keep me writing! Review leads to sweet Malec, I pinky swear!  
P.s Do you guys think I need... like a beta reader? If so... do any of you want to do me the honor of helping out? And of course, you have to be like super skilled at English (; **


End file.
